May Angels Lead You In
by VampireBlood666
Summary: What happens when the people we live slip away? What happens when loved ones can't take the pain anymore? WARNING: F/F
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lizzie McGuire it belong to Disney I guess.I also do not own the song in May Angels Lead You In it belongs to 'Jimmy Eat World' and the song Tourniquet belongs to Evanescence  
  
Miranda placed the phone onto its cradle; still in shock. Tears stung her eyes hard, burning at the corners. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in," Miranda choked as tears began to run down her cheeks. David "Gordo" Gordon walked in the door, eyes red and puffy. "I'm so sorry Miranda," he sobbed. They held each other tight sobbing. "She was your whole world I'm so sorry!" he choked out. Gordo finally left at 1:18 a.m. leaving the fifteen-year old Miranda Sanchez by herself. "Goddamn it Lizzie why'd you have to go! I love you so much I can't live without you!" she sobbed. Finally, just as the sun came up, Miranda curled up in a fetal position and fell asleep. 


	2. The Next Day

The next day at school Miranda sat in World History looking at Lizzie's empty desk. At lunch Matt McGuire came up to Miranda. "Um, Lizzie gave me this," he started, tears running down his cheeks, "She wanted me to give it to you." He handed her a folded up piece of paper with (2:Miranda Love: Lizzie) on it. "I know I wasn't exactly accepting of your relationship, but I know now how much you two loved each other. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, Lizzie, and Gordo throughout the years." And with that he left. The bell rang and Miranda headed off for fifth period Biology. After sitting down she pulled the letter out once again and began to unfold it.... 


	3. The Letter

My love Miranda, If you are reading this right now then that means I couldn't take the pain of life anymore. I want you to know that I love you so much. Anytime I needed you, you were right there for me. I can't wait until the day we meet again, but please honey don't make that day any sooner then it has to be. Just always remember that I love you Miranda Sanchez, forever. Love, Elizabeth McGuire  
  
Miranda held the letter close to her heart as tears flooded her eyes. They had been together a little over a year. Miranda remembered home coming night three months again... 


	4. Togetherness

*Flashback*  
  
"Do I look okay?" Lizzie asked. Miranda pulled her down into her lap and kissed the blonde hair. "You look beautiful sweetie," Miranda replied. They started to kiss and Lizzie laced their fingers together. Miranda ran the fingers of her other hand through Lizzie's hair. Suddenly Lizzie broke the kiss seemingly scared to death. "What is it?" Miranda asked. She turned around to see Sam and Jo McGuire standing in the doorway staring. "ELIZABETH BROOKE!" Sam yelled. "Sam." said Jo placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Elizabeth we'll talk about this in the morning," Jo said shutting the door. Miranda gave Lizzie a sympethetic look and started muttering things in Spanish. "Love, I can't understand you when you're speaking a different language," Lizzie said, pushing a strand of brown hair behind Miranda's ear and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry they saw Lizzie," Miranda replied. She stared at the new slices on Lizzie's forearms. "Please stop cutting Lizzie," Miranda cried. Lizzie didn't say a word, but cradled Miranda's head against her chest. "Yo tu amor," she mumbled. That was a phrase Lizzie did understand. "I love you too Miranda," she said stroking her girlfriend's hair and kissing her lips softly. 


	5. Harrassment

*End of Flashback*  
  
Miranda sat on the school bus heading home listening to 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence. She felt a hard tap on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Kate Sanders. Miranda slid her headphones off and placed them around her neck. "So dyke, any reason you're not sitting with your bitch?" she asked. The other kids on the bus began to laugh, some of them uneasily. "Bitch!" Miranda screeched jumping up and hitting Kate right square in the jaw. She let out all her rage on Kate's face until she collapsed on the ground crying when she heard the final lyrics of the song.. "My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries, for deliverance, will I be, denied, Christ, tourniquet, my suicide." Gordo put his arms around Miranda. "Gordo! I want my Lizzie! I wanna hold my baby girl so bad!" she sobbed clutching at him. "I know you do..shh I know," he soothed. It reminded her of the way Lizzie used to hold her and soothe her sobs, even when she herself was dying on the inside.... 


End file.
